The One Who's Waiting Rain
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge est fleuriste. Suzaku Kururugi est peintre. Le hasard les a fait se rencontrer. Seulement l'un d'eux est handicapé. Comment l'amour va t-il pouvoir les faire passer outre ce handicap ? Histoire Omegaverse (Lemon à venir)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent intégralement à CLAMP et au Studio SUNRISE  
**

 **Note** **aux** **lecteurs:** **Hello tout le monde! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle Fanfic. Oui encore une de Lelouch et Suzaku mais que voulez-vous, je les aime d'amour 3  
**

 **Plus sérieusement, les chapitres se publieront au fur et à mesure et je vous informerai de leurs sorties sur ma page Facebook (Little Lolywonderland). Comme en ce moment j'ai des examens et le syndrome de la page blanche ça n'aide pas des masses x')**

 **Bref cette Fic se voudra davantage sérieuse mais chaque chose en son temps. Donc bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre '^' !**

* * *

 **The One Who's Waiting Rain**

 _10 Juillet 2030 – Cimetière de la colline_

C'était une journée ensoleillée. La brise soufflait légèrement et le paysage était illuminé de couleur pastel. Tout était calme.

Un homme poussa alors le battant du portail. Celui-ci grinça légèrement avant de s'entrouvrir. L'individu dépassa la limite du portail et s'engouffra dans les allées du jardin des disparus. En cette saison, le cimetière était auréolé de nombreuses couleurs chatoyantes. Des roses, des pâquerettes, des pensées, toutes sortes de fleurs se retrouvaient réunies en ces lieux. Le visiteur semblait décidé, déterminé à arriver à un endroit bien précis du cimetière. C'était un homme assez jeune, avoisinant la trentaine.

Déambulant parmi les tombes, l'homme marcha jusqu'à une partie reculée du cimetière. La section réservée aux jeunes défunts. Dans cette partie-ci, les fleurs étaient blanches et abondantes. Elles jonchaient les différentes allées et ici, la nature semblait avoir reprit ses droits. Certaines pierres étaient recouvertes de lierre, de mousse et d'autres encore de petites fleurs de saison. L'endroit était presque irréel. Un lieu où le temps n'avait pas d'emprise, tout du moins sur les résidents.

Enfin, le visiteur s'arrêta sur une tombe. La seule pierre tombale étant recouverte d'iris. Celui-ci posa délicatement sa main sur la pierre froide, affichant un faible sourire, lequel semblait cacher une profonde tristesse.

« Tu étais là ? Enfin je dis ça, mais c'était évident pas vrai ? Fît une voix féminine

-Hey…

-Sa tombe est toujours la plus joliment décorée du cimetière. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » La femme soupira avant de parler de nouveau. « Le temps passe si vite. Ça va faire 6 ans maintenant.

-…Oui. Je pensais que la douleur se serait estompée. Mais elle demeure encore bien présente. »

La jeune femme caressa tendrement le dos de l'homme, cherchant un moyen de le consoler.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture. Prends ton temps. »

Celle-ci partie, le jeune homme resta quelques instants devant la tombe, inerte.

 _Même si elle n'est plus, la personne est toujours présente dans nos cœurs. Elle ne disparait jamais complètement._

« Combien de fois j'ai entendu ces mots… ? Même avec le temps… ça fait toujours aussi mal. »

Etant désormais seul, l'homme s'agenouilla et laissa la douleur qu'il avait contenu se libérer dans de profonds sanglots. Le temps ne guérit pas les blessures, pas plus qu'il ne ramène les morts. Il nous apprend seulement à vivre avec.

Car en effet, cette histoire a vu le jour i ans de cela.

_0o0_

En ce bas monde, la race humaine était divisée en 3 catégories bien distinctes.

Alphas. Bêta. Et enfin, Omega.

Dans ce monde, une simple fleur pouvait décider de tout. Et d'entrée de jeu, cette petite chose devenue anodine condamnait son propriétaire à un avenir ou un autre.

Chaque classe possédait une fleur associée. Celle des Alphas était d'une beauté semblable à celle de la rose et du lys, deux fleurs symboles de royauté et d'élégance. Ils ne représentaient que 15% de la population. Celle des Bêtas était des plus communes, aussi humble et discret qu'un coquelicot ou qu'une fleur de cerisier, 80% de la population. Pour finir celle des Omegas, fragile et rare, tel l'iris et la fleur de lotus. 5% de la population.

Chaque être humain possédait une fleur associée à la naissance. De sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, celle-ci restait close, autant que pouvait l'être un cœur lorsqu'il était seul, enfermée dans son cristal. Lorsque le cœur rencontre son âme-sœur, son _Mate,_ la fleur reliée à lui commence à éclore. Petit à petit. Pétale par pétale.

 _Au premier pétale tombé, un symbole s'en trouve révélé,_

 _Une fois le cœur lié, celui-ci demeure à jamais scellé._

Dans ce monde, une simple fleur pouvait décider de tout. Et d'entrée de jeu, cette petite chose devenue anodine condamnait son propriétaire à un avenir ou un autre.


	2. Chapitre I : Prisonnier Parmi les Fleurs

_**Hello! Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire omegaverse ^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Prisonnier parmi les fleurs**

 _10 Septembre 2022_

Lelouch aimait la pluie. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la pluie a toujours été source de réconfort pour le jeune homme. Durant son enfance lorsqu'il pleuvait le soir, le garçon avait l'habitude de se mettre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour la regarder tomber, jusqu'à tomber lui-même de sommeil. C'était comme une douce berceuse. Parfois douce, parfois plus violente.

Et plus que tout, la pluie était source de vie.

Mais c'est une toute autre source de vie qu'il chérissait. La nature. Et plus précisément les fruits de cette même nature que sont les fleurs. Elles lui amenaient apaisement et sérénité, tout comme la pluie. Ces petites choses si belles et si fragiles pouvaient transmettre un grand nombre d'émotions. Toutefois ce qui fascinait Lelouch, c'était leur langage.

Qu'elles soient grandes ou petite, colorées ou sombres, délicates ou excentriques, rares ou communes, chacune d'elles possédaient une histoire et un sens. Ce sens était précieux pour Lelouch.

Cet amour des fleurs, il la tenait de sa petite sœur Nunnally. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Nunnally était immobilisée dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle était comme une fleur délicate, enfermée dans cette cage de verdure où aucun mal ne pouvait lui être fait.

Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Lelouch apportait une fleur à Nunnally et chacune d'elles étaient porteuses d'un message à son égard. Adolescent, Lelouch perdit ses parents des suites d'une maladie rare. De ce fait, il ne connaissait pas la nature de sa fleur associée. Et à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu à l'époque. Lui et Nunnally avaient alors été recueillis par des amis de la famille, les Ashford. Ces derniers avaient été bienveillants envers eux et leur avaient offert un nouveau foyer. Le jeune homme leur en était reconnaissant car ils avaient également pris en charge les soins médicaux pour sa petite-sœur, sans demander de contre partie. Il leur devait beaucoup et avait bien l'intention de payer cette dette un jour.

Aux termes de ses études, Lelouch avait prit son indépendance et fait de sa passion pour les fleurs son métier. Chacune de ses compositions étaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Et pour ne rien cacher, il était un fleuriste des plus séduisants. Sa chevelure noir et ses yeux semblable à une orchidée Cattleya faisait également de lui une fleur rare pour la gente féminine. Chacune d'elles espérait que ce beau ténébreux puisse être leur Mate. Mais sa fleur demeurait close.

Les jeunes femmes étaient très sensibles à son regard, et à son charme cela allait de soi. Dans le langage des plantes, une _fleur violette_ signifiait la douceur, la générosité autant que la modestie et l'humilité. Lelouch était indéniablement ce genre de personne, même s'il ne montrait que très difficilement ses émotions. Il était également très perfectionniste aussi bien dans son mode de vie que dans son métier. Et son lieu de travail n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Il avait ouvert sa boutique en plein cœur du centre ville et celle-ci était accessible uniquement par les routes piétonnières. Un chemin pavé le séparait du trottoir d'en face. Car en effet, lors des festivals d'été, le quartier était embelli par les fleurs. La rue vivait au rythme des fêtes et des saisons et c'est ce qui avait plu à Lelouch à cette époque. Il n'a jamais regretté son choix, pas un seul jour. Dernièrement, chaque fois que Lelouch portait son regard de l'autre côté de la rue, ses yeux violets s'arrêtaient sur une chose en particulier. Quelque chose qui titilla sa curiosité encore plus que les fleurs.

Un jeune homme, travaillant dans un atelier. A cette distance, Lelouch ne distinguait pas la couleur de ses yeux. Mais ses cheveux étaient d'une jolie couleur châtaigne, bouclés et légèrement en bataille. Il semblait avoir son âge. Peut être même plus jeune, de 2 ans tout au plus sans grande certitude.

Pour une raison qui lui était encore étrangère, regarder ce jeune homme de l'autre côté de la rue apaisait Lelouch. A tel point qu'il en oubliait son environnement tout comme la voix qui l'appelait.

« Grand-frère ? La voix féminine fît sursauter Lelouch

-Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit-il en voyant que ce n'était que Nunnally.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être dans le vague. Fît la jeune fille en souriant.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lelouch s'approcha de sa petite fleur et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour lui caresser le visage. « Tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça, c'est mauvais pour toi.

-Mais je voulais te montrer mon iris. Elle vient d'éclore regardes ! »

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur le petit bourgeon. Un pétale blanc faisait doucement son apparition. L'iris était la seule fleur étant étrangère à Lelouch. Il aimait la délicatesse de sa forme, la blancheur de ses pétales et la douceur de son parfum. Et pourtant il ignorait jusqu'à la signification de cette plante.

Une fleur qui fascine et qui pourtant nous est inconnue…

« Tu penses qu'elle va bientôt fleurir grand-frère ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Il lui faut juste encore un peu de temps. Et elle resplendira, tout comme toi. Allez, retournons dans la serre, Sayako ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Lelouch remit délicatement les longs cheveux noisette derrière l'oreille de Nunnally. Celle-ci alla chercher la main de son frère et la posa tout contre sa joue avant de lui rendre son sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ramena sa petite sœur dans la serre derrière la boutique avant de revenir l'instant suivant. Un léger rire se fît entendre.

« Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui se fait sourire comme ça, Evangeline ? Soupira t-il

-Et pourquoi pas ? Reconnais qu'elle est perspicace pour son âge. » Répondit la jeune femme et cette affirmation fît rougir Lelouch, essayant d'avaler son thé tant bien que mal.

Evangeline était l'amie d'enfance de Lelouch et ces derniers avaient grandis ensemble. C'était une jeune femme calme, pétillante. Elle possédait une longue chevelure noire ainsi que des yeux rouge comme des amaryllis flamboyant dans les champs. Les deux jeunes gens étaient très proches et se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs. Evangeline pouvait lire en Lelouch comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait tout de lui et Lelouch aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. C'était bien la seule femme de son entourage avec qui il se sentait à l'aise et détendu.

Ceci étant dit, Lelouch promena de nouveau son regard dans le décor environnant, afin de cacher son embarras. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le poser sur le jeune homme d'en face. Evangeline remarqua le regard rêveur de son ami, chose extrêmement rare chez l'intéressé. La jeune femme eut un sourire malicieux.

« Lelouch~ A qui donc penses-tu ?

-Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ?

-En aucun cas. Mais je remarque que depuis tout à l'heure tu regardes en direction de cet atelier. Quelque chose aurait-il attisé ta curiosité ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Lelouch invita son amie à voir l'objet de sa curiosité.

« Ce garçon là-bas ? Il semble très séduisant.

-Je t'en prie Eva, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh allez Lelouch, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es plus un cœur à prendre pour une femme. Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue chez lui au juste ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Bon, je te laisse à ta rêverie dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de la serre et tenir un peu compagnie à Nunnally.

-Fais donc. » Termina t-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

Elle avait vraiment le don pour le déstabiliser et le taquiner. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était habitué depuis le temps. Si les choses avaient été autrement, ils seraient probablement sortis ensemble. Evangeline était la seule au courant. Du fait que Lelouch aimait les hommes plutôt que les femmes, et cette dernière n'en a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit pas même à Nunnally. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de l'atelier, il se figea.

Deux orbes verts venaient de croiser son regard. Un vert profond comme des joyaux. Il le regardait.

La vision de Lelouch fût alors comme aveuglée par un flash. Tout était devenu blanc. Calme. Immaculé. De petites lueurs rouges passèrent et brillèrent devant ses yeux. Un décor commença doucement à apparaître. _Un petit jardin clos ?_ Les « lueurs » étaient sans doute des pétales… Sa vision devint alors en plus nette. Lelouch distinguait maintenant une forme au milieu de ce jardin, assise sur une balançoire. Lorsque la silhouette daigna le regarder, tout redevint poussière, comme un tableau éphémère balayé par le vent.

 _Qu'est-ce que… que venait-il de se produire ? Était-ce son imagination ? Ou bien… une sorte de vision… ?_

Quand Lelouch revint à lui, l'homme aux yeux verts le regardait encore. Fixement… Inlassablement… Sans bouger une seule seconde.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Qui allait détourner les yeux le premier ? Difficile à dire. Les deux partis étaient obstinés de ce côté-là. Cette bataille s'annonçait longue.

Au bout plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les deux garçons détournèrent le regard presque simultanément. Mais il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour les croiser de nouveau plus timidement cette fois-ci. Un coup de téléphone arracha Lelouch à sa rêverie et le fît sursauter. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ?

Ce dernier prit l'appel. Une amie à lui l'invitait à dîner chez elle et son conjoint ce soir. Durant la discussion, Lelouch promena son regard violet dans la boutique avant de le porter de nouveau sur l'atelier. Le jeune homme n'était plus là. Il se senti anormalement déçu et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Lelouch ? Tout va bien ? Fît la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Milly. Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit le jeune fleuriste. _Rien ? Vraiment ?_ Lelouch était encore quelque peu étourdi par cette soi-disante _vision. La fatigue probablement..._

-Bon je te sens ailleurs ce soir donc reposes-toi plutôt. Mais la prochaine fois que je passe à la boutique je te fais sortir ! Tes fleurs te prennent toute ta jeunesse alors mets un peu le nez dehors sinon c'est toi qui va finir par prendre racine.

-Haha, d'accord d'accord c'est promis. » Acheva le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Milly et Rivalz. Depuis qu'ils lui avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles, Milly travaillait Lelouch au corps des jours durant pour que ce soit lui qui confectionne son bouquet de mariée. Et quand la jeune femme avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait pas de sitôt. La plupart des personnes ayant été victime de son enthousiasme finissaient inévitablement par céder.

Lorsqu'elle était présidente du conseil des étudiants à l'université, les journées étaient bien remplies. Un évènement par-ci, une fête par-là et de temps à autre un festival ou une journée à thème. On ne pouvait jamais deviner quelle serait la prochaine folie de Milly. Mais elle avait le don de rendre les gens heureux. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, la joie et les rires envahissaient l'assistance.

A l'époque, Milly et Lelouch étaient toujours ensemble avec d'autres amis à eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, la jeune femme se confiait à lui. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Milly parlait souvent d'un ami à elle, qu'elle connaissait depuis le lycée. Il n'était jamais présent à la fac pour des raisons familiales mais cela ne lui avait pas empêché de décrocher son diplôme. Il n'était pas non plus présent pendant la cérémonie alors Lelouch ignore encore à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Lorsqu'il était étudiant, le jeune homme travaillait à temps partiel chez un fleuriste pour payer ses études ainsi que les soins médicaux de Nunnally. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'Evangeline.

« Alors Lulu, tu as terminé ton observation ?

-Très drôle Eva. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Fît Lelouch en retournant vers la jeune femme

-Oui la cueillette a été bonne. J'ai de quoi faire quelques onguents, des antalgiques et des anti-inflammatoires. J'ai même de quoi préparer quelques infusions. Mais certaines plantes n'étaient pas encore à leur floraison optimum. Donc je reviendrai demain pour les prendre.

-Tu pourrais faire ton propre jardin médicinal tout de même.

-Pas question, chez toi c'est beaucoup plus agréable et surtout tu as presque toutes les plantes existantes. Au fait je t'ai laissé quelques échantillons de thé de rôka, tu me diras ce que t'en penses. »

Evangeline partageait la même passion des plantes que son ami. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si Lelouch était fasciné par leur langage, c'est par leurs vertus qu'elles avaient séduites Evangeline. La jeune femme était une excellente pharmacienne. Sa boutique était conjointe à celle de Lelouch. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ou peu de clients, cette dernière passait par son atelier pour se rendre jusqu'à la serre. Elle en profitait pour faire sa petite récolte, par la même occasion.

En parlant de récolte, l'automne approchait à grand pas. La couleur verdoyante des feuillages allaient commencer à laisser place peu à peu aux couleurs orangés d'octobre. Nunnally voudra certainement faire un tour dans le parc pour faire la cueillette des marrons et autres fruits de saisons.

Quelle variété allait-il découvrir cette année ?


	3. Chapitre II : Jardin Secret Fleuri

_**Note aux lecteurs:**_ _ **Hellooooooo!  
**_

 _ **Oui ça fait un moment que le premier chapitre était sorti. Mais bon vous savez "syndrôme de la page blanche" toussa toussa xD Puis jongler entre 3 histoires ça n'aide pas des masses~~**_

 _ **Pour cette histoire j'ai déjà la scène Lemon et 2-3 petites scènettes par-ci par-là dans mes fichiers et dans mon tel, donc le temps que je mette tout ce petit bazar en ordre ça va être long x') *pas taper***_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir 3  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre II: Jardin secret fleuri**

 _20 Octobre 2022 – Parc des Fontaines_

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il avait temps libre jusqu'au soir et une fois la nuit tombée, il pourrait cultiver les plantes nocturnes jusqu'à l'aube. Pouvoir manier ses horaires à son bon vouloir était un avantage de taille pour Lelouch et il savait en profiter. Pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose : profiter pleinement du parc et des nombreux jardins afin d'y admirer les nouvelles espèces. Lors de ses promenades, le jeune homme transportait continuellement un petit carnet avec lui. Il y notait toutes ses observations. Taille de la fleur, sa couleur, sa forme, son parfum, ses pétales absolument tout était passé au crible. Lelouch achevait souvent ses analyses par de petit croquis sur le vif de la dîtes plante avant de poursuivre son exploration. Lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, il allait jusqu'à récolter quelques graines dans l'espoir de pouvoir la cultiver lui-même dans sa serre. Il préférait s'en remettre à son propre jugement, plutôt que de demander l'avis d'une tierce personne.

En automne, les fleurs, bien que commençant à se faire rare pour la plupart, étaient désormais dans des tons orangés, ce qui rendait leur recherche quelque peu fastidieuse. Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas cela qui allait décourager Lelouch.

Au détour d'un buisson, il entrevit un chevalet serti d'une toile, au bord du lac. Les couleurs chaleureuses de l'automne et les quelques rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans le miroir d'eau. Lelouch regarda ensuite la toile. Il n'était pas rare de croiser des artistes dans ce parc mais il était peu commun d'en voir à cette saison. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, la scène était parfaitement retranscrite sur le tableau. Mais elle dégageait une atmosphère triste, pleine de solitude.

Ceci étant dit, bien que la toile soit présente et la peinture encore fraîche, Lelouch ne vit pas son créateur. Il balaya le paysage du regard avant remarquer une silhouette négligemment assise contre un arbre. D'après les vêtements, c'était un homme. Que faire ? Devait-il laisser l'individu où il était ou bien le réveiller ?

Il jura doucement. Il pivota de sa direction initiale, remettant son carnet dans sa sacoche, et s'approcha de l'individu.

« Excusez-moi, vous allez prendre froid si vous-… »

Lelouch se tût quelques instants. Des cheveux châtains bouclés et en batailles, une peau mate. Aucun doute possible. C'est le garçon qu'il voyait en face de sa boutique. Il dormait profondément visiblement. Sans le réaliser, Lelouch dévisageait le jeune homme. Il semblait paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Même allongé on pouvait deviner qu'il était plus grand que lui. Le regard violet dériva sur les mains de l'endormi. Elles étaient grandes, fines. _Tiens ?_ Celles-ci cachaient un petit carnet ouvert, comme s'il s'était assoupi au milieu de sa lecture.

En voulant regarder de plus près la nature du livre, le fleuriste vît l'autre remuer légèrement avant de frissonner. Il retint un rire. Quelle idée saugrenue de s'endormir dans un parc en pleine automne. Lelouch enleva alors son écharpe pour la nouer autour du cou du jeune garçon, en espérant que celle-ci pourrait le réchauffer, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

C'est alors qu'une main saisit la sienne. Il paniqua. L'avait-il réveillé ? Lelouch regarda l'autre. Il ne bougea plus. Sa main… tenait la sienne. Elle était chaude, et très douce.

Une minute… ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ! De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver pour saisir la main d'un inconnu sans aucune pression ?! Sans que cela le réveil qui plus est ! Pourtant il n'eût pas le cœur à délaisser cette main qui le tenait avec une certaine tendresse. Sa question de tout à l'heure n'était pas correcte. Il ne fallait pas ce demander _de quoi_ il pouvait rêver, mais plutôt _de qui_. Sa cueillette allait s'avérer plus courte qu'escompté finalement.

* * *

 _20 Octobre 2022 – Boutique de fleurs, rue commerçante_

Le soir venu, une invitée inattendue fît son apparition à la boutique. Une jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure dorée comme des tournesols au soleil.

« Lelouch ! Comme promis me voici ! Aller, on va faire la fête ce soir ! » S'écria Milly

Mais force était de constater que l'intéressé n'était pas là. La déception ne se fît pas attendre sur le visage de la jeune personne. Et s'il était bien une chose qu'elle détestait, en plus de l'ennui, c'était d'être ignorée de son public. Elle n'attendit guère avant de retourner la boutique de fond en comble, criant et appelant le nom de son ami. Milly était décidée à le faire sortir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par trouver sa cible dans la serre, en compagnie de Nunnally et d'Evangeline.

« Lelouch…Je te… trouve enfin ! S'écria la jeune femme épuisée, la robe retroussée donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de courir un vrai marathon. La boutique n'était pourtant pas si grande que ça….

-Milly ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ? Soupira Lelouch, il l'avait oublié celle-là.

-Je suis venu te chercher mon cher. On sort ce soir !

-Pardon ?!

-Il y a une soirée dans le vieux château de la ville. Ils veulent fêter sa rénovation et réouverture avec un grand bal masqué.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi exactement ?

-Tu m'avais promis une sortie la dernière fois au téléphone tu te souviens ? T'étais dans la lune d'ailleurs.

-Maintenant que tu le dis Milly, il était aussi dans la lune en revenant. » Enchaîna Evangeline d'un air innocent tout en sirotant son thé. Lelouch lui lança un regard presque inquisiteur. C'était bien la phrase qu'il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT pas dire devant Milly !

Sur la réflexion de la jeune fille, le regard de Milly se mît à pétiller comme des feux d'artifices. Un homme aussi consciencieux et aussi sérieux que Lelouch qui se perd dans ses pensées, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je vois » Cette dernière saisie sans crier gare la main de son ami. « Dans ce cas tu me raconteras tout ça à la maison le temps de te préparer ! »

* * *

 _20 Octobre 2022 – Demeure des Ashford (quelques heures avant l'ouverture du bal masqué)_

« C'est ridicule. Soupira Lelouch

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre et laisses-toi faire Lulu ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux avoir l'aide de domestiques. Répliqua Milly en riant devant l'air gêné de son ami

-Dis donc, tu te caches mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me lorgner depuis tout à l'heure »

Lelouch affichait une moue boudeuse. Mais cela ne servait à rien de batailler avec la jeune femme. Autant se taper la tête contre un mur, ce sera bien plus rapide et surtout bien moins douloureux. Il lâcha un soupir. Il savait à quoi s'attendre et pourtant il se faisait constamment avoir. Les pièges de Milly étaient souvent détectables mais pour une raison qui lui échappe il finit toujours par tomber la tête la première dedans. _Ca m'apprendra à vouloir lui faire confiance_ , pensa Lelouch en se sermonnant lui-même. A bien y penser, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir. Dans le passé, les Ashford avaient pour habitude d'organiser un grand nombre de réception. Étant encore des enfants à l'époque, Lelouch et Nunnally n'étaient pas encore autorisés à y prendre part. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur Milly. Combien de fois les avait-elle emmenés en secret pour espionner les invités ? Et surtout combien de fois s'étaient-ils fait sermonner pour cela ? Lelouch avait arrêté de compter depuis le temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait du plaisir à être en compagnie de Milly à cette époque, ni même aujourd'hui.

Vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, si ce n'était se laisser faire, Lelouch promena son regard dans la chambre. C'était devenu une chambre de jeune femme, débordant de tissus, de vêtements et d'une ribambelle d'accessoires féminins. Un véritable atelier de couture. D'ailleurs, lors des journées à thèmes, c'est Milly qui confectionnait elle-même l'intégralité de la garde-robe du conseil des étudiants. Il gardait un souvenir aigre-doux de la journée Cross-dressing, durant laquelle la jeune femme l'avait obligé à porter une longue robe à volant, corset, dentelle, perruque et tous les accessoires. Pourquoi _aigre-doux_? Car il est vrai qu'ils avaient passés un bon moment. Toutefois l'expérience de porter une robe n'avait pas été sa préférée non plus.

Il se sentait quelque peu intrus dans cet environnement de tissus.

Un lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, une coiffeuse et un dressing. Une digne chambre de jeune fille de bonne famille. La sienne était probablement restée inchangé depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure. Sur la coiffeuse en marbre, Lelouch aperçut un magnifique tournesol totalement éclot dans son cristal, dissimulé sous quelques tissus transparents. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« Ta fleur était donc un tournesol… Fît Lelouch en regarda vers sa demi-sœur, il avait grandi ensemble et se considéraient comme tel.

-Eh oui. Ce qui fait de moi une Bêta. Et toi, où en est ta fleur ?

-Elle est toujours close. Tu le sais bien. Lelouch laissa échapper un autre soupir.

-Mais tu devrais savoir quel genre de plante c'est non ? Tu es fleuriste après tout, les fleurs ne devraient avoir aucun secret pour toi. Tes parents avaient quelle variété ? » Lelouch se tût quelques instant, ajustant les manches de sa tenue, avant de parler de nouveau.

-Je l'ignore. Je ne les ai pas connu assez longtemps pour le savoir »

Milly s'apprêta à parler mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle eût un regard triste. C'est vrai que ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Lelouch n'en semblait pas affecté, mais elle avait de la peine pour lui.

« J'avais entendu dire de mon grand-père qu'ils avaient été des _Mates._ Ils deviennent de plus en plus rares à notre époque.

-Rivalz et toi n'êtes pas des mates ? » Milly sortit furtivement de derrière son paravent, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine, à peine dissimulée sous la serviette.

-Tu vois ? Il n'y a aucune trace. Rivalz et moi ne sommes pas de véritables mates. Nos fleurs ne sont pas liées à l'origine. Elles le sont devenues lorsque nous avons décidés de nous marier. »

Milly prenait la légende des Mates très à cœur. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares sujets sur lequel la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Une légende sur un lien invisible et indestructible entre deux êtres. Une sorte de fil rouge du destin en somme. On savait très peu de choses à leur sujet, seulement qu'ils étaient respectés autant que pouvait l'être un roi et une reine. C'était des êtres précieux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Milly retrouva sa bonne humeur, et durant tout le temps de l'habillage, cette dernière parla en discontinu et l'expérience avait été moins désagréable que le craignait Lelouch. Elle avait le don de faire rire son entourage. C'était sa plusoyance. Lorsque les domestiques eurent terminés de préparer son cavalier d'un soir, Milly siffla son appréciation et ne se fît pas prier pour le déshabiller du regard. Une longue veste descendant à hauteur des hanches de son porteur, des épaulières à bordures argentées, quelques fines et discrètes broderies d'argent venant ornées les manches et extrémités de la veste et un long foulard dentelé décorant délicatement sa nuque. Il avait un air princier et Milly en profita pour faire remarquer ses formes à Lelouch. Des formes presque féminines pour reprendre les termes de la jeune femme. Mais Lelouch n'attendit guère longtemps pour répliquer qu'il était bel et bien un homme et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le démontrer si cela était nécessaire.

« Tu es parfait, Lelouch. Mais il manque un tout petit détail »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, la jeune femme s'approcha de Lelouch et alla ornée l'oreille d'un sublime bijou en argent serti d'une améthyste.

« Voilà. Maintenant tu es parfait »

_0o0_

Le trajet paru interminable pour Lelouch. Beaucoup de monde venait prendre part à cette réception. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient d'autres choix que de prendre leur mal en patience. Enfin surtout Milly. Elle trépignait sur place et semblait survoltée, incapable de rester immobile. Quant à Lelouch, ce dernier se contentait de fixer la vitre d'un air ennuyé et d'y regarder le paysage nocturne défilé sur le passage de la voiture. Lelouch ne voyait jamais le monde comme il était. Mais comme il _pourrait_ être. Chaleureux. Aimant. Scintillant. Coloré. Et vivant. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il voyait le mal que l'homme pouvait causer à ses semblables mais également à la nature, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne voit jamais le jour. Le jeune homme avait une forte aversion pour la race humaine, qui s'était amenuise au fil des années, mais demeurant toujours présente dans le cœur du fleuriste.

Mais la vie possédait bien des facettes. Elle pouvait être des plus cruelles. Elle pouvait donner naissance et la briser la seconde suivante. Et d'un autre côté, elle était aussi capable d'offrir des spectacles à nul autre pareil. Un spectacle en tout point semblable à celui-ci dont il avait été témoin dans l'après-midi. Peut-être allait-il le revoir ce soir…

« Nunnally disait vrai.

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque tu es concentré sur quelque chose, que tu penses à quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, tes pupilles scintillent. » Milly affichait un sourire bienveillant. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup à Lelouch ces derniers temps. « A quoi penses-tu là maintenant ?

-…. » Avait-il l'air aussi bizarre que son entourage semblait le dire ? Ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait se lisait-il vraiment sur son visage ? Les joues légèrement rougies, Lelouch entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. « Disons qu'une personne attise ma curiosité depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Mais il n'y a rien de plus.

-Je vois. Peut être cette personne sera-t-elle présente au bal tu ne crois pas ?

-J'en doute. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Rivalz de t'accompagner ? Tu ne pense pas que cela est déplacé d'y aller avec un autre plutôt qu'avec ton fiancé ? Je vais encore l'avoir sur le dos à la boutique durant des mois.

-Mon cher fiancé n'aime guère ce genre de soirée, il préfère rester tranquillement à la maison à bricoler et imaginer de nouvelles créations. »

Ah. Parce que Lelouch était client de ce genre de soirée par contre ? Première nouvelle ! Lelouch préférait de loin la compagnie des plantes plutôt que celle de d'autres êtres humains. Milly continua à faire mille et une suppositions sur la mystérieuse personne ayant fait chavirer Lelouch durant tout le trajet restant. Chavirer était un bien grand mot selon lui, mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus été intrigué par quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps.

Au terme du voyage, Lelouch et Milly arrivèrent finalement aux portes du château. Le jeune homme avait aussi ouïe dire que les jardins avaient également été restaurés et aménagés. Si jamais il venait à s'ennuyer, une promenade nocturne ne serait pas de refus. Sortant de la voiture, Milly fît porter à son cavalier un sublime masque noir et or, soulignant à la perfection ses délicats traits. La jeune femme prenait un peu trop de plaisir à l'habiller à sa convenance.

Lelouch jura quelques paroles inintelligibles. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du domaine. _Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais, au grand JAMAIS, faire confiance à Milly pour ce genre d'évènement._ La jeune femme étant une fêtarde dans l'âme, il craignait de savoir à l'avance comment cela allait finir. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, les amis durent se présenter.

« Je suis Milly Ashford » L'autre fît un signe d'interrogation quant à son cavalier. « C'est mon demi-frère, Lelouch Lamperouge. Vous n'oseriez pas laisser une demoiselle sans escorte n'est-ce pas ? »

Lelouch avait l'art et la manière d'imiter son entourage, le vigile n'eût aucun mal à boire les arguments de la jeune femme. D'autant plus que cette dernière avait deux beaux arguments magnifiquement enveloppés dans son corset de soie et de dentelles qui allaient, à n'en pas douter, terminer de le convaincre.

Lustres en cristal, mur et sol marbrés, gigantesques portes vitrées, argenteries, meubles rustiques et finement travaillés, des vêtements somptueux. Un environnement des plus sublimes les entraînant dans une toute autre époque. Et surtout, des bouquets de rose à perte de vue et un parfum enivrant qui ne manquèrent pas d'hypnotiser Lelouch. Milly s'autorisa à l'admirer quelques instants. Son amour pour les fleurs était tel que ses orbes violets vibraient et scintillaient de mille feux, le rouge perçant des roses se fondant harmonieusement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Satisfaite du spectacle que lui offrait son ami, Milly avait bien la ferme intention de s'accaparer le jeune homme toute la soirée. Et comme à chaque fois, Lelouch se pliait aux quatre volontés de cette dernière.

Vagabondant son regard dans la foule masquée, il releva ce dernier lorsque sa cavalière éleva la voix pour appeler quelqu'un au loin. Un jeune trio composé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bordeaux hérissés, dont la robe dessinait chacune de ses formes, robe qui d'ailleurs l'incomfortait au plus au point car très peu pratique si elle souhaitait se mouvoir sa convenance. Sur sa gauche, un homme plutôt grand à la chevelure blonde nattée, portant une tenue d'un bleu nacré, lui donnant des airs de nouveau noble excentrique. Et c'était très probablement le cas. Et pour finir, un second jeune homme, bien moins imposant que l'autre, tant dans son apparence que dans sa présence, dont la tenue était l'exacte reproduction de la sienne. Excepté la gamme de couleurs qui tendait davantage vers le blanc et l'or. Tous trois portaient un masque, comme tous les convives. Mais ce simple masque n'empêcha pas Lelouch de remarquer la profondeur des yeux émeraude du troisième homme.

Vert. Avec de légers reflets bleutés. Une couleur à mi-chemin entre le bleu de la mer et le vert d'une forêt profonde. Milly était sur le point de parler lorsqu'elle vît l'étrange lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Lelouch. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vît que cet intérêt lui était rendu. Tiens donc. Lelouch, celui là même qui avait toujours été d'une indifférence presque légendaire, s'intéressait à quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme jubilait de l'intérieur l'intérieur. Une excitation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette soirée allait être des plus intéressantes.

_0o0_

Au bout de plusieurs heures de bain de foule, le seuil de tolérance de Lelouch était à deux doigts de déborder. Non seulement Milly l'avait forcé à venir, alors certes il avait obtempéré, mais ensuite elle l'avait habillé à sa guise, fait venir jusqu'ici, etc. En bref, elle l'avait épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Après plusieurs danses à se faire accoster et accaparer par des jeunes femmes en plus de Milly, Lelouch était finalement parvenu à sortir de la salle de bal, tant bien que mal. Le fait que ce soit un bal masqué avait joué en sa faveur. Grâce à cela il avait réussi à se mêler aux autres danseurs pour mieux s'échapper. Il se trouvait désormais sur la grande terrasse extérieure, loin de la foule et des bruits incessants de la musique. Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée, il préférait de loin ses moments de tranquillité dans sa serre en compagnie de Nunnally et d'Evangeline.

 _Enfin a l'air libre._

 ** _Note aux lecteurs: Pour le paragraphe à venir, écoutez le morceau suivant " Amnesia: Memories Sounntrack - Time" jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre ;) _**

Sans pour autant ôter son masque, Lelouch ferma les yeux et laissa la brise du soir caresser son visage. Jugeant le nœud dans ses cheveux trop encombrant à son goût, il défît le ruban, laissant ainsi flotter ses cheveux noirs au gré du vent. C'était agréable. Une caresse douce et fraîche accompagner d'un sublime parfum. Il rouvrit ses yeux améthyste et contempla les jardins. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, veillant à bien être seul, et décida de se promener dans les allées de verdures. Oui. Il était seul et enfin tranquille.

Les jardins étaient digne d'un grand monarque. Organisés, taillés et aménagés de manière précise et harmonieuse. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. C'était la première fois qu'il se promenait dans un tel environnement. Les fleurs rares y étaient souveraines et les autres espèces de plantes venaient ajouter la touche finale à l'ensemble. Chaque parcelle de terre était déterminée par une couleur. Lelouch se trouvait actuellement dans les fleurs blanches, à proximité des roserais. Déambulant parmi la flore des jardins, il traversa un magnifique pont de pierre sculpté, sous lequel passait un petit ruisseau. Des roseaux et autres plantes aquatiques ornaient le bord de l'eau. De légers croassements se faisaient entendre de temps à autre sous les nénuphars. Certaines grenouilles sortaient furtivement la tête hors de l'eau pour observer leur étrange visiteur masqué. Du fait qu'il faisait nuit, Lelouch ne pu observe le détail de la sculpture présente sur chaque côté du pont.

Au terme de sa promenade, le fleuriste arriva dans une partie reculée du domaine, à l'écart du bâtiment principal. Un mur de pierre se tenait face à lui. Du lierre sauvage recouvrait la surface du mur, cachant égoïstement la pierre originelle. De même, une petite fontaine semblait sortir des entrailles de ce mur. Elle n'était pas entière, seulement à demi. Lelouch ne pu s'empêcher de plonger ses doigts blancs dans l'eau claire, dessinant de petits cercles à la surface. Un pétale rouge vint s'y déposer délicatement, créant ainsi de légères ondes.

Au travers des quelques branches de la plante grimpante, Lelouch aperçut un petit jardin au à travers ce qui semblait être une petite fenêtre creusée dans le mur, dépourvue de verre. _Tiens ?_ La parcelle semblait y être aménagée. Il longea alors le mur et trouva une petite porte en bois, comme espérer. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et enclencha son levier. Un véritable jardin secret se montrait à lui. Le gazon était parfaitement net, aucune herbe aucune brindille ne dépassait. Tout autour, de petits buissons de rose blanches et rouges avaient été plantés. Derrière certains d'entre eux, on pouvait apercevoir la discrète forme d'un tronc prisonnier de la pierre, donc les denses feuillages rouvraient le haut de ce petit coin de paradis, créant ainsi un immense plafond végétal. De la lumière dorée émanait de ces branches, des lanternes y avaient probablement été dissimulées. Un peu plus à gauche de la surface verte, une balançoire descendait des feuillages, suspendue. Et quelqu'un se trouvait dessus.

Le cœur de Lelouch fît le saut de l'ange dans sa poitrine. _Je t'ai enfin trouvé !_ Le jeune homme du bal était là, assis dans ce décor. _Je t'ai tant cherché ! Mon bien-aimé…_

 _D'où venait cette voix ?_ Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lelouch retrouva ses esprits. Le jeune homme portait toujours son masque blanc et dorée, mais il ne dissimulait en rien la beauté de ses perles vertes émeraude.

« Dé-désolé, j'ignorais que quelqu'un d'autre était ici. Lelouch s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'autre parla.

-Inutile de t'excuser. Tu n'as pas à partir. Cet endroit ne m'appartient pas. Fît l'autre jeune homme, sa voix était presque enfantine avec une légère teinte de virilité.

-Vraiment ? Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ?

-La même chose que toi. Je cherchais… Un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait me chercher. » L'homme rangea furtivement une petite boîte dans sa veste.

Ainsi donc il s'était également échappé en douce des festivités tout en conservant son masque. Lelouch ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ils se ressemblaient. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu et parla de nouveau.

« Dans ce cas, vu que nous sommes seuls désormais, pourquoi ne pas faire tomber le masque ? La voix de Lelouch sonnait comme un défi. Mais l'individu n'omit aucune objection, se contentant de se lever pour mieux lui faire face.

-Ce serait en effet une façon bien moins cavalière de se présenter » Fît simplement l'autre en souriant.

À la manière d'un acte cérémonial, les deux hommes ôtèrent leur masque, rouvrant tous deux simultanément leurs yeux pour découvrir ensemble le visage de l'autre. Les rayons de la lune pâle percèrent à travers les feuillages. Lelouch se surprit à sourire à la vue du visage de l'autre.

« Je m'appelle Lelouch Lamperouge. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

-Suzaku Kururugi. Le plaisir est partagé, _Lelouch_ » Suzaku rendit son sourire à Lelouch. Cette rencontre allait, à n'en pas douter, rester à jamais graver dans la mémoire des deux hommes.


	4. Chapitre III : Pour l'Amour d'une Fleur

**Note aux lecteurs: Hello ! Voici enfin le 3ème chapitre cette Omegaverse. Cette fois-ci on va en apprendre un petit peu plus sur la société de nos protagonistes. Ce qui est extrêmement frustrant ici c'est que j'ai de simples fragments de scènes du coup pour meubler tout ça ça prend un peu de temps x')  
**

 **Mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît assez pour mettre votre mal en patience. Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir ^^**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à une review que l'on m'a laissé récemment (par un guest dont pas de MP gomene~~): Merci pour ton petit message et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^0^**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Pour l'amour d'une fleur **

_22 Octobre 2022 – Jardin des Ashford_

« louch… Lelouch… LELOUCH ! »

L'intéressé sursauta et regarda Milly. Cette dernière, satisfaite d'avoir provoqué un tel effet de surprise chez son ami, afficha un sourire radieux comme à son habitude, avec une légère pointe de malice.

« Toi tu pensais à quelqu'un. Déclara la jeune femme

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait donc dire ça ? Demanda Lelouch, tout en souriant à cette dernière.

-Allons Lelouch, je commence à te connaître tout de même. Rien n'échappe à la détective que je suis ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à cette affirmation. Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Milly, la jeune fille invitait régulièrement le fleuriste pour boire le thé dans les jardins du domaine. Et d'ailleurs, ce mariage n'était pas vraiment bien vu par le couple Ashford. Pour ne rien cacher, la mère de Milly espérait secrètement que sa fille renonce à épouser un simple joaillier et préférait de loin avoir Lelouch pour gendre. Par conséquent, cette dernière organisait bien souvent des rencontres entre les deux jeunes amis. Au début, cela ne les dérangeaient pas, mais plus le temps passaient plus les deux jeunes gens avaient la désagréable impression d'être manipulés, ce qui avait le don de les agacés profondément. S'ils avaient su que d'ici au mariage de Milly leur vie serait intégralement dirigée, ils y auraient réfléchi à deux fois avant de donner une réponse affirmative ou infirmative. Toutefois, si ces diverses rencontres leur permettaient de tromper mutuellement leur ennui, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Après tout, Lelouch aimait passer du temps en compagnie de Milly. Elle était un membre de sa famille. Oh il ne détestait pas non plus Shirley, une amie qu'il avait connu au lycée, mais quelque chose le dérangeait chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, comme une gêne. Sans doute s'était-il rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard, et du coup il se sentait mal sachant qu'il ne pourrait répondre à l'affection de cette dernière. Lelouch lâcha un soupir et Milly reprit son interrogatoire de plus belle.

« Tu sais que ma mère te tient en haute estime. Elle nourrit secrètement le souhait que je renonce à Rivalz pour me marier avec toi.

-Elle risque fort d'être déçue dans ce cas. J'ose espérer ce mariage est ton choix. Après tout, les femmes ne devraient-elles pas donner ce qu'elles protègent depuis leur naissance à l'homme qu'elles aiment, plutôt que de s'offrir à un autre par obligation ? Fît Lelouch en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-A ma connaissance, tu es tout aussi vierge que moi mon cher, et nous savons tous deux que la personne qui saura faire éclore ta fleur n'est pas une femme. » Le jeune homme manqua d'avaler de travers, elle avait le don pour dire les choses franchement.

Lelouch promena de nouveau son regard dans le somptueux jardin, afin de cacher son embarras. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur de magnifiques iris blancs, venant tout juste d'éclore. Blanc. Immaculé. Tout comme le costume du jeune homme qu'il avait vu la veille au bal. Oui, il était pareil aux iris. Élégant, d'une beauté sans pareil et… irrésistiblement attirant.

« Lelouch~ A qui donc penses-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Intuition féminine. Se pourrait-il que tu aies fais une belle rencontre au bal ?

-Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher.» Fît Lelouch en secouant la tête, tout en souriant.

Cette dernière se leva et prit son ami par le bras afin de se promener dans les jardins. En apparence, Milly voulait faire croire à sa mère, non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, épiant leurs moindres faits et gestes, qu'ils se rapprochaient assez pour vouloir être seuls. Officieusement, elle voulait surtout rendre leur conversation privée, loin des oreilles plus qu'indiscrètes de ses parents. Car oui, la pétillante jeune femme avait bien la ferme intention d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse personne ayant pu toucher le cœur de Lelouch. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, ce dernier se mit à raconter sa version de l'histoire à son amie.

« Eh bien, on se croirait dans un conte dit moi. Fît Milly avec un ton amusé.

-On dirait en effet. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'en a pas l'air certain. Quelque chose te préoccupe quant à cette rencontre ?

-Disons que… ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, pas exactement.

-Comment cela ? »

Lelouch se massa nerveusement la nuque. Parler de cette soi-disant vision était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qu'il a cru voir, mais le fait est que ce qu'il a vécu ce soir là était identique à sa courte expérience visuelle. Il avait toutefois assez confiance en Milly pour croire elle ne le prendrait pas pour un fou à l'écoute de cette histoire. Il inspira et parla.

« Il y a quelques semaines, peu de temps avant de t'avoir au téléphone, j'avais déjà vu cet homme en face de ma boutique. Quant j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai vu une scène. La scène de notre rencontre au bal.

-Tu dis que ce que la scène que tu as vu et celle que tu as vécu sont semblables ? » Milly devint sérieuse, trop sérieuse pour Lelouch qui comprit que cette histoire touchait au sujet de prédilection de la jeune femme : les Mates. « Lelouch, seuls des Omégas sont capable de provoquer des visions envers les autres. Cependant il n'y avait aucun oméga au bal la nuit dernière.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? J'en suis peut être un, mais je l'ignore sans doute.

-Non Lelouch c'est impossible. Tes parents étaient des Alphas. Tu ne peux pas être un Oméga c'est certain. »

Comprenant où cette conversation allait les mener et compte tenu de la réaction de son amie, Lelouch décida d'y mettre fin, discrètement. Lelouch croyait en peu de chose il est vrai, mais il était bien une chose en laquelle il avait foi, c'était son instinct. Et ce dernier ne le trompait pas. Sa vision était bien réelle. L'homme qu'il a entrevue dans cette scène éphémère et celui qu'il a retrouvé dans ce petit jardin ce soir là sont une seule et même personne.

Dans leur société, les Omégas étaient des êtres de fertilités, ceux qui donnent naissance. Au fil des années sans réelle explication, ils sont devenus une classe à part, presque éteinte. De ce fait, ils sont alors devenus la classe la plus faible des trois. Beaucoup de jeunes Omégas tentaient de cacher leur vraie nature. Cependant, un élément les trahissait.

 _La fièvre._

C'était un phénomène inexplicable de leur métabolisme. A tout moment, lorsqu'un Oméga était dans un cycle de fièvre, ce dernier dégage un fort parfum semblable à un aphrodisiaque, pouvant rendre fou quiconque osait humer cette fragrance. Ce cycle étrange était souvent à l'origine de beaucoup de fais divers, dont les viols. Et ces crimes restaient pour la plupart impunis. Pourquoi donc ? Car c'était dans leur nature. Si un Oméga subissait un viol, alors il était en faute. Simplement. Car il était difficile de prouver que l'acte avait été non-consentant quand une quantité suffisante de phéromone Alpha était capable de transformer n'importe quel Omega, même dissimulé, en une véritable source de luxure.

Un des nombreux autres arguments quant à la désillusion de Lelouch…

Toutefois, il y a de cela quelques années, des scientifiques étaient parvenu à mettre au point des médicaments permettant de restreinte la puissance et la durée de la fièvre, rendant par la même occasion les Omegas quasi indétectables. Grâce à cela, le taux de viols avait chuté de plus de 60%. C'était le docteur Lloyd qui était à l'origine de ce remède et le jeune homme l'admirait pour cela. Il était réputé pour n'avoir cure des genres et soignait aussi bien les Alphas que les Omegas et Bêta.

Cela lui était déjà arrivé de venir en aide à un Omega en chaleur. Le parfum ne l'avait pas envoûté loin de là. Mais plutôt révulsé. Comment pouvait-on s'abandonner ainsi à cause d'un simple gêne et surtout y prendre du plaisir, alors qu'il est totalement factice ? C'est bien là ce qui répugnait Lelouch au plus au point quant à la légende des mates: ce n'était en aucun de l'amour, mais de la soumission par nature. Rien de plus.

Sur le chemin inverse, Lelouch s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau les iris. Il s'en approcha pour sentir leur parfum. Il était doux et fort à la fois.

« Lelouch ?

-Milly, qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi ? »

La jeune femme afficha un air de surprise en entendant la question de son ami. C'était bien la première fois que Lelouch abordait le sujet, surtout compte tenu de son désintéressement pour la légende des Mates. Milly s'approcha du jeune homme et contempla à son tour les fleurs.

« Serais-tu épris de quelqu'un ? Milly s'agenouilla à son tour, sans détourner le regard de l'iris

-Je l'ignore… Je n'arrive pas à savoir. »

La jeune femme tendit la main vers la plante et caressa du bout des doigts les pétales.

« Il n'existe pas de réelle définition. Elle varie et change en fonction des individus.

-Et qu'en est-il de toi ? »

Milly resta silencieuse un moment. Il était sérieux. Elle devait être précise dans sa réponse.

« Je pense que lorsqu'on est amoureux, on pense tout le temps à la personne que l'on aime. Et parfois notre cœur se serre en réponse à cette pensée.

-Je vois… »

Lelouch n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, avant de rentrer en compagnie de la jeune femme, satisfait de cette réponse. Le soir venu, sous la douche, Lelouch demeura songeur. Il ignorait sa propre race. Il se doutait qu'il pouvait être un Alpha, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr, tant que sa fleur demeurait close. Il regarda le cristal. Au bourgeon, il devina les formes élégantes d'une rose. Mais la couleur différait. Le rouge des roses était souvent brillant, presque criard. Ce rouge-ci était encore plus profond qu'un rubis, encore plus profond que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il se plongea dans la petite baignoire d'eau chaude et reposa sa tête sur le rebord de marbre. Une fleur de lotus flottait à la surface. Il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Milly cet après-midi même.

 _Il n'y avait aucun Oméga au bal, c'est certain._

Comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ? Elle ne le pouvait pas justement. Pas plus que lui. Puis il songea à la scène du jardin secret. A la manière d'un détective, il assembla toutes les pièces qu'il avait en mains. Autrement dit très peu. Mais qu'importe. Il était trois choses dont il était sûr : La première, Lelouch avait bien eu une vision avec l'inconnu, dés l'instant où il avait croisé son regard. Phénomène que l'on dit uniquement possible avec un Oméga. La seconde : A son arrivé, un parfum autre que celui des fleurs environnantes envahissait le petit espace clos. Un parfum qui émanait de l'homme. La troisième enfin. Lorsqu'il vît le visage de l'autre dévoilé, le cœur de Lelouch s'était pincé dans sa poitrine. Faiblement, mais bien présent.

En sortant du bain, Lelouch s'allongea sur son lit, ses cheveux noirs encore humides et dégouttant sur les draps. Il se surprit à sourire en se remémorant sa rencontre « officielle » avec le dénommé Suzaku. Il avait volontairement omit un détail quant à sa vision. Car en effet, il n'avait pas été le seul témoin de la scène.

* * *

 _\- Le soir du bal -_

 _« C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Fît Suzaku d'un air amusé, comme si la situation était des plus ridicules tout en l'acceptant malgré tout._

 _-Toi aussi ? » Lelouch pensait être le seul à avoir halluciné. « Quand ça ?_

 _-Le même jour que toi. Quand nous nous sommes regardés. Tu étais dans ta boutique et moi dans mon atelier. La scène était identique. A quelques détails près cependant._

* * *

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus revus depuis. Et secrètement, Lelouch espérait le rencontrer de nouveau. De quelle manière, ça il ne pouvait le prédire. Pas encore du moins.

_0o0_

 _22 Octobre 2022 – Salle de bain d'un petit appartement en centre ville – 21h42_

Une fois encore, il fût prit de nausées à l'instant même où il ingéra le comprimé. Toussant et crachant à plein poumons, le cachet retomba dans l'évier, accompagné de quelques tâches de sang. Sa gorge le brûlait atrocement tandis qu'il regardait le médicament se dissoudre dans l'eau. La crise passée, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses verts émeraude traduisaient une profonde fatigue, en partie dû à sa fièvre mais à d'autres facteurs également. Ce traitement-ci ne fonctionna pas non plus, pas plus que les précédents.

Pourquoi devait-il être un Omega ? Pourquoi devait-il être différent des autres Omegas ? Il détestait les Alphas. Tous autant qu'ils étaient... Ils n'étaient rien de plus que des monstres guider uniquement par leur instinct bestial de domination. Parce qu'ils étaient incapable de se contrôler, ils condamnaient les Omegas à la clandestinités. Mais il n'aimait guère les Omegas pour autant. Aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à se révolter ou à faire changer les choses. _Parce que cela était dans leur nature._

De colère, il envoya se faire voir absolument tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Des verres se brisèrent, des objets tombèrent à terre et le miroir vola en éclats. Il s'essouffla rapidement, genoux à terre et toussa fortement. Son corps tout entier le brûlait et il suffoquait un peu plus à chaque seconde. La fièvre se manifestait de nouveau.

Mais peu importe. Avec les années, il avait réussi à contrôler ses pulsions, il lui fallait seulement attendre. Et même s'il parvenait à obtenir un autre traitement, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.


	5. Chapitre IV : Premier Pétale

**_Note aux lecteurs: Hello tout le monde! _**

**_Ça faisait longtemps je sais xD Mais l'inspiration est ENFIN revenue et cette fanfiction commence peu à peu à se compléter! Dîtes-moi d'ailleurs que pensez-vous de l'histoire pour le moment ? Trop rapide ? Trop vague ? Trop chiante ? (oui c'est une possibilité x') ) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques dans les reviews !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous!_**

* * *

Chapitre IV: Premier Pétale

 _23 Octobre 2022 – Chambre à coucher d'un petit appartement de centre ville  
_

Le soleil venait de se lever. Ses quelques rayons passèrent à travers de fins stores et illuminèrent chaudement la pièce du dormeur. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ou très peu du moins. Mais c'était devenu habituel pour lui. La prise des médicaments lui avait donnée la nausée toute la nuit durant, comme tous les précédents traitements. Il se sentait lasse.

La durée d'efficacité s'amenuisait en même temps que sa patience. Il allait devoir retourner chez Lloyd après 3 semaines de traitement à peine. Et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. S'il y allait, il était certain de ne pas ressortir avant la tombée de la nuit. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix et allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

Il se leva du lit, ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux déjà en bataille et porta son regard sur son cristal. _Toute une vie décidée par une simple fleur ne fleurissant qu'une fois dans toute une vie…_ Il aurait aimé pouvoir haïr cette fleur. La haïr au point de la détruire. Mais au lieu de cela, il y était attaché plus que tout. D'aucun racontait qu'au fil des siècles, les fleurs étaient liées. Dans le présent comme dans une vie antérieur.

« C'est insensé… » Soupira t-il avant de se lever et de se préparer.

Tout en prenant soin de rangé la gemme dans un tiroir, il cru alors voir un changement sur son bourgeon. Un pétale semblait s'en détacher…un pétale blanc. _Impossible,_ pensa t-il. Il referma le tiroir et quitta enfin son appartement. La journée s'annonçait froide.

_0o0_

 _23 Octobre 2022 – Département Scientifique et Technologique_

« Suzaku ! Te revoilà ! A peine entré dans le département, le dénommé Suzaku vit alors un homme venir à lui, agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Un comportement qui aurait surprit la plupart du personnel en temps normal, mais ici l'excentricité du scientifique était de notoriété publique. Au bout d'un moment, plus personne n'y faisait attention. Suzaku non plus d'ailleurs.

-Bonjour Lloyd. Répondit-il, il salua par la suite l'assistante du médecin.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui ?

-Lloyd, je viens te voir au sujet du _traitement_. Je crains que celui-ci ne fonctionne pas non plus »

Le visage de Lloyd perdit instantanément son sourire des plus éclatants. Il remonta légèrement ses lunettes à la base de son nez et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Suzaku prit place sur l'un des sièges en face du médecin.

« Les médicaments n'ont aucun effet ? Absolument aucun ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'en prendre un assez longtemps pour le savoir. Tandis que Suzaku parlait, Lloyd prenait des notes.

-Je vois » Le médecin retira ses lunettes et massa ses yeux avant de reprendre. « Décidément tu me donnes du fil à retordre. Cette formule-ci était bien plus puissante que les autres. Si cela continu les effets secondaires pourraient avoir des conséquences inquiétantes sur ton métabolisme. »

 _Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de les prendre_ , pensa l'Omega.

« Suzaku. Je pense que tu en as conscience depuis le temps. Tu es un patient vraiment très particulier. Et cela va bien au-delà du fait que tu sois un Omega.

-Allez au bout de votre pensée. » Ordonna Suzaku, d'un ton plus ferme presque menaçant.

Il serait sans doute judicieux à ce stade de la narration de préciser certains point quant à la société dans laquelle vivent nos protagonistes.

La société au-delà des genres et des sexes, s'en trouve divisée en 3 catégories d'êtres humains. Les alphas, considérés comme des prodiges nés pour un grand nombre d'entre eux. Les Bêta, que l'on pourrait appeler la classe moyenne, sans grande particularité apparente. Et enfin, les Omega. Probablement la plus énigmatique des trois classes. En outre, ces mêmes catégories sont octroyées dés la naissance grâce à une fleur.

« Nous ignorons encore comment et pourquoi cette plante décide t-elle de notre rang, mais c'est un fait. Même sans connaître la nature de la fleur, il nous est aisé de savoir si un individu est un Omega ou non.

-A cause de la _fièvre_ … c'est bien ce que vous alliez dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais déjà tout ça. » Suzaku semblait désemparer. Être un Omega, il avait comprit ce que cela impliquait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

La fièvre variait d'une personne à l'autre tout comme son intensité. Elle se produisait tous les 3 mois et selon sa puissance et sa quantité de phéromone, il attire les Alpha à lui et parfois même les Bêta. Durant cette période, tout Alpha humant le parfum d'un Omega ne peut penser à autre chose qu'à l'accouplement avec celui-ci. C'est un comportement des plus bestiales mais malheureusement les choses étaient ainsi. Mais voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il y a de plus absurde ? Alors qu'ils sont à l'origine de toute naissance, les Omegas n'étaient considérés que comme des machines à procréer et à subvenir aux pulsions sexuelles des autres races. Naître Omega n'avait jamais été une bonne chose, et d'autant plus lorsque l'on était un homme. On était béni de naître Alpha et malchanceux pour naître Omega.

« Nous ne sommes que des objets pour les Alphas… En sachant cela, on devrait se contenter de se taire ? C'est ridicule ! » Suzaku était amer. « Les déviances et crimes sexuels envers les Omegas sont sans fin, c'est un enfer que d'être né Omega !

-Pourtant tu n'as jamais figuré sur aucune liste des victimes, Suzaku. » Continua Lloyd « Car contrairement à tous tes semblables, tu as été en mesure de contrôler ta fièvre comme aucun Omega avant toi. Malgré tout, ton corps refuse catégoriquement tout traitement quel qu'il soit. Cela reste un vrai mystère pour moi. Voire même pour la science. »

L'Omega n'ajouta rien de plus, la conversation lui semblait des plus stériles et ne menait à rien. Que pouvait-il faire d'ailleurs ? Rien, si ce n'était se taire et accepter la situation… _Jamais !_

Lloyd débuta son contrôle habituel. Tension, rythme cardiaque, prise de sang, et encore bien d'autres prises d'informations diverses et variées. Chaque nouvelle donnée était étudiée et soigneusement prise en compte pour préparer au mieux une nouvelle formule pour à terme obtenir un nouveau traitement. Une fois fait, le médecin confia une nouvelle liste de composants à son assistante. Alors qu'il se rhabillait, Suzaku lâcha un soupir. Il connaissait ce « protocole » par cœur.

« Dis-moi Suzaku. Est-ce que tu détestes toujours les Alphas ? Demanda le scientifique. L'Omega marqua un temps de pause. La chemise encore entrouverte, le regard émeraude se focalisa sur ses doigts, refermant encore les boutons, avant de répondre.

-Je les déteste… Accuser quelqu'un de son incapacité à contrôler ses propres pulsions, c'est lâche. Mais je n'aime pas pour autant être un Omega. Leurs non-rebellions qu'en aux traitements qu'ils subissent… c'est tout aussi lâche de leur part. » Il y avait de la haine dans sa voix. « Mais, je ne vous déteste pas. Vous, vous êtes différents des autres Alphas.

-Oui, on m'appelle le type excentrique. » Ria le médecin. « Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose Suzaku. En tant qu'Alpha, la fièvre d'un Omega n'a jamais provoqué en moi une quelconque pulsion de possession. Les plaisirs de la chair ne m'ont jamais intéressés. En revanche… Mes recherches me procurent un plaisir infiniment plus jouissifs que l'acte sexuel en lui-même. »

 _Ca pour être excentrique, il l'était._ L'indifférence dont faisait preuve Lloyd à l'égard de la distinction des races en faisait un personnage atypique. Suzaku se surprit à sourire à cette constatation.

« Toutefois en tant que médecin je dois te mettre en garde. Il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre que ton métabolisme accepte les comprimés. Sinon ton corps ne tiendra pas. Même maintenant c'est déraisonnable de ta part de venir sans-

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Coupa Suzaku instantanément.

-Suzaku, ton corps refuse pour l'instant le traitement mais cela risque de se retourner contre toi. Tu ne pourras pas contenir ta Fièvre indéfiniment. Le corps est une machine indépendante, capable de se régler et de se réparer d'elle-même tant qu'on lui laisse l'accès libre à ses divers engrenages qui nous constituent. Mais si l'un d'eux venait à manquer, la machine se dérèglerait aussi. Les effets ne se verront probablement pas de suite mais cela arrivera tôt ou tard. Un jour tu rencontreras ton Mate, du moins je l'espère pour toi. Et cela ne pourra être qu'un Alpha ce sera inévitable.

-Dans ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à attendre le moment venu…-

-Tu ne le pourras pas éternellement Suzaku! Je te le dis à titre de médecin, mais aussi à titre d'amis. Ne vas pas contre ta nature. » L'Omega n'ajouta rien de plus, mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation.

Lloyd n'insista pas davantage, il connaissait bien le tempérament du jeune homme, tout comme les sujets qu'il lui fallait éviter en sa présence. Tous deux attendirent le retour de Cécil. Cette dernière revint avec un nouveau médicament. Suzaku ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir, il était fort probable que celui-ci n'allait pas fonctionner tout comme les précédents. Avant de sortir, Suzaku s'arrêta devant la porte. En réalité, un détail différait par rapport aux anciens traitements. Cela n'avait peut être aucun rapport tangible mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

« Il y a quelques jours de cela, j'ai vécu quelque chose… d'inhabituel. Commença l'Omega.

-D'inhabituel ? De quelle sorte ?

-Une vision… Le visage du médecin et de sa collègue devinrent sombres. _Quoi…. ?_ Quelque chose clochait dans leur réaction.

-Tu en es… certain ? Tu es certain de ne pas avoir rêvé ? » Suzaku fût surpris par la question de Lloyd. Il l'avait toujours cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi douter de lui maintenant ? « Si jamais tu constates d'autres changements de la sorte, tu sais où me trouver. »

De retour chez lui, Suzaku se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. _Quelle journée…_ Il sortit la petite boîte de comprimés de sa poche et la regarda avant de la déposer négligemment sur les draps. Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit sa fleur. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Il en était certain. C'était bien une vision.

Suzaku ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'histoire des Omegas. Il en connaissait déjà tous les tenants et aboutissants, les causes et effets et surtout les conséquences parfois irréversibles. De nombreux ouvrages existaient à leur sujet. Il n'était guère difficile de prouver que ce qui y était relaté était des plus absurdes et surtout totalement infondé. Beaucoup s'apparentait davantage à un guide d'élevage ou « Comment bien vous occuper d'un Omega durant sa fièvre ». Les règles d'une femme nécessitaient-elles autant d'attention? Non! Il devrait en aller de même pour la fièvre des Omegas. Puis Suzaku s'arrêta de penser un instant. _Détestes-tu toujours les Alphas ?_ C'était évident...mais pourquoi en effet ?

Au début, la fièvre des Omegas ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une forme de régulation corporelle, plus ou moins douloureuse selon les personnes. Il ne l'attendait ni la redoutait, il était encore trop jeune à l'époque. Mais un jour, Suzaku assista à la manifestation d'une fièvre pour la première fois. Ce jour là, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir des Omegas s'effondra pour laisser place à une réalité bien plus cruelle. D'abord paralysée, une jeune femme Omega s'était alors mise à se tordre de douleurs puis à suffoquer. Attirer par le parfum de la fièvre, plusieurs hommes s'étaient approchés d'elle, de simples attouchements menant petit à petit à un acte sexuel. La jeune femme n'avait rien pu faire, ni hurler, ni se débattre, se laissant ainsi violer et laisser pour morte dans une ruelle. On ne pouvait ressortir indemne d'une telle expérience.

Depuis ce jour, Suzaku redoutait la venue de la fièvre. Allait-il lui aussi devenir aussi faible, aussi impuissant que cette femme ? Allait-il perdre toute raison simplement parce qu'il était né ainsi ?!

Alpha, Bêta et Omega. Puissant, moyen et faible. Classification, rang et statut social.

Tant de mots et de façon de dire pour ne designer en vérité qu'une seule et même réalité. Les Alphas devaient être tout puissant et les Omegas encore moins que des êtres vivants. Rien de tout cela n'était juste, mais si personne n'avait le cran de faire changer les choses alors à quoi bon lutter ? Suzaku avait essayé tant de fois de les faire changer mais en réalité rien ne bouge. Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, l'Omega se jura de ne jamais ployer devant aucun Alpha. Jamais.

Outre cette expérience, Suzaku n'était pas totalement ignorant pour autant. Les visions ne pouvaient avoir lieu qu'en présence d'un Alpha et d'un Omega. _Lelouch Lamperouge._ Ce nom n'avait cessé de résonner dans l'esprit du jeunehomme. Mais là maintenant, il était juste vidé. Physiquement et moralement.

Les Alphas étaient semblables aux vampires. Doués de dons divers, bien que ne relevant pas du surnaturel. Une éloquence certaine et souvent d'une beauté sans égal. Oh, toutes les personnes pouvant être jugé comme _belles_ n'étaient pas forcément des Alphas bien sûr, mais il y en avait tout de même un assez grand nombre pour en faire un critère de reconnaissance.

Lui qui était capable de sentir la présence d'un Alpha sans même leur avoir parlé au préalable…pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été capable de le voir ce soir là dans le jardin ? Il avait été surprit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un se promènerait aussi loin dans les jardins, surtout un Alpha. Puis ils s'étaient regardés, le monde lui-même semblait s'être figé. Pour la première fois, il n'avait ressenti aucune animosité, aucune agressivité. _Etait-il différent après tout… ?_

 _Sinon ton corps ne tiendra pas. Même maintenant c'est déraisonnable de ta part de venir sans-_

« Je….n'en ai pas besoin….. -»

_0o0_

 _24 Octobre 2022 - Café d'une rue commençante, 15h35_

C'était un petit salon sans prétention. Un comptoir sur la gauche de la porte, surplombé de plantes grimpantes et tombantes, cascadant le long de leur petit balcon. Des tables et chaises en métal blanc meublaient le reste de l'intérieur. De part et d'autres de la pièce, des étagères pleines de livres étaient à la disposition des clients. Au fond de l'espace, un escalier menait à un étage abritant un atelier. Depuis l'extérieur, les deux niveaux étaient visibles par les passants grâce à de grandes baies vitrées, illuminant l'endroit d'une douce lumière et d'une certaine symphonie lorsqu'il pleuvait. Au dessus de l'espace café, plusieurs lanternes étaient accrochées à un plafond artificiel. Un véritable petit jardin intérieur coupé du temps et des tracas quotidien le temps d'une lecture ou d'une pensée vagabonde.

C'était un refuge pour les Omegas. Les gens venaient lire, discuter, boire, ou simplement être seuls. Des amis, des amants, des collègues toutes sortes de gens passaient par ce petit endroit. Lorsqu'il ne servait pas les clients, Suzaku avait un passe-temps bien à lui: la plupart des invités étaient immobiles. Et cela lui était grandement profitable. Chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait, ce dernier sortait un carnet de croquis et dessinait ses modèles d'un jour, faisant glisser et danser la mine de son outil sur le papier au gré de ses rêveries. En outre, chaque dessin avait une histoire.

Une personne seule lisant un livre, tapotant nerveusement de son index sur la table. Une dame avec son chat, fermant les yeux de temps à autre. Un couple l'un à côté de l'autre entremêlant leurs mains. Autant de situations qu'il existe d'être vivant.

Et par-dessus tout, Suzaku aimait dessiner les mains. Elles avaient leur propre langage et chacune d'elles variait en fonction de son propriétaire. Tantôt petite, tantôt grande, certaines aussi douce qu'une poupée et d'autres marquées par le temps. Elles pouvaient tout exprimer : la peur, la colère, la joie, l'amour, la passion. D'ailleurs, il avait fait un rêve étrange l'après-midi du bal. Dans son rêve, quelqu'un lui avait prit la main. _Non, c'était l'inverse_ , c'est lui qui avait saisit cette main. Elle était fine, délicate et froide. Il pouvait encore ressentir ce contact dans sa propre paume. Une voix familière vint l'arracher à ses pensées et son observation.

« Suzaku~~ Je suis venu m'amuser ! S'écria un jeune homme en entrant dans la boutique, qui ne reçu pour réponse qu'une vague de regard noir lui ordonnant de se taire. C'était censé être un endroit calme tout de même. Toutefois ce terme ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de Gino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Gino ? » Soupira Suzaku « J'ai du travail je te signale.

-Dis donc toi, tu m'as laissé en plan la nuit dernière, au bal. Tu me dois des explications. Je te rappel qu'on était venu pour chopper de la nana ! Pour des Bêta comme nous c'était l'occasion rêvée !

-Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te plaindre, tu as pû passer le reste de la soirée avec Kallen. Et elle te plaît si je ne m'abuse, _idiot_. Enchaîna le jeune Omega, inutile de préciser que c'était parce que la fièvre s'était manifestée plus tôt que prévu, et dans une soirée où il n'était pas censé être à l'origine mieux valait éviter une quelconque esclandre. D'autant plus que le jeune homme n'était pas au courant de sa vraie nature, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il savait dissimuler habilement son aura. Mais bon, visiblement Gino était de nouveau dans son petit monde, un sourire niai sur son visage

-Ah~~~ Kallen. Ma douce Kallen ! Mon amour, mon idéal, ma dulsi- ! Hé ! Ne me traites pas d'idiot ! À cause de toi je me suis fais chopper par les vigiles ! »

 _Le fais que tu sois long à la détente prouve que t'es un idiot,_ _ **idiot.**_ Suzaku préféra garder sa remarque pour lui, sinon la conversation risquait de ne pas en finir. La clochette de la porte vint interrompre les deux amis dans leur discussion, ô combien passionnante. Les deux hommes virent alors une sublime jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux entrer dans le petit café. Gino ne se priva guère un instant de la déshabiller du regard. Suzaku, quant à lui, observa son visage. Elle était belle et dégageait une aura très calme. Toutefois on ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette dernière… _Une bêta ?_ _Non. Probablement une Alpha._

« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Suzaku en bon hôte qu'il était

-Oui, je voudrais prendre quelques infusions à emporter si possible. Souri la jeune femme.

-Suzaku ! Surtout la retiens ici j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » Chuchota Gino à peine discrètement avant de sortir en flèche de la boutique pour se rendre au fleuriste le plus proche. _Quel idiot_ pensa l'Omega. Alors qu'il était déjà éprit de Kallen, il avait encore le temps de jouer les jolies cœurs.

« Une connaissance à vous ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Malheureusement oui » Soupira l'Omega avant de poursuivre.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Suzaku suivit son ami du regard et le vit entrer dans une boutique en face de la sienne. Gino était survolter et faisait des gestes dans tous les sens sans grandes significations. Le fleuriste semblait perplexe face à cet étrange personnage qui venait de faire éruption dans sa boutique. Attendant que l'individu complète sa demande, si tant est qu'il la complète un jour, le gérant tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Deux perles violettes croisèrent son regard émeraude. Puis…. Dans un flash lumineux, tout devint blanc autour de lui. De la même manière que l'encre se propage sur une feuille humide, une scène se dessina devant lui. Elle était floue, mais il parvenait tout de même à percevoir deux silhouettes masculines. L'une avait les cheveux sombres, presque noir, l'autre les cheveux marrons châtaigne.

 _…_ _.Dis-moi…aimes-tu la pluie ?..._

La scène s'évanouit aussitôt.

_0o0_

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Une voix féminine résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses yeux émeraude étaient encore embués par la soudaine fatigue, il concentra sa focale rétinienne pour rendre son environnement plus net. De nombreuses plantes étaient suspendues au dessus de lui, suffisamment haut pour que les tiges vagabondes restent loin de son visage, la lumière du crépuscule perçait à travers la baie vitrée du toit. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche et vît un rideau à demi-clos, il cru percevoir des étagères remplies de flacons et de plantes. Une odeur médicamenteuse flottait dans l'air de la petite pièce. Son corps tout entier était endolori.

« Où suis-je...? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il la voix légèrement endormie

-Tu t'es évanouis. Tu as dormi pendant de longues heures, nous sommes presque le soir. Tandis qu'il écoutait, un bruit constant parasitait la conversation. Quel était ce bruit ?

-…est-ce qu'il pleut… ?

-En effet. Depuis un moment maintenant. » La jeune femme prit un siège et prit place près de l'Omega, repositionnant correctement sa tête et réajustant délicatement la couverture. « Comment tu te sens ? Tu as des vertiges ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens vaseux. Il s'était évanoui ? Suite à quoi ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait s'était d'avoir fait un rêve des plus énigmatiques. Non... ce n'était pas un rêve... Il sentit une main se poser sur son front.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas eu de fièvre ?» Demanda la jeune femme, quelle question étrange. « Tu es un Oméga n'est-ce pas ?

-...Oui. Est-ce...j'ai...?

-Non, la fièvre ne s'est pas manifestée rassures-toi. Mais tu dégageais une quantité anormale de phéromone pendant ton sommeil. »

Encore une dérive du traitement… il n'aurait donc jamais la paix avec toute cette histoire ? Suzaku était fatigué de lutter contre son destin. Fatigué d'être aussi faible, fatigué d'être un Oméga. Il sentit soudainement une faible odeur sucrée lui chatouiller agréablement les narines.

« C'est quoi cette senteur ?

-Oh ça ? » La jeune femme désigna du regard un étrange outil de diffusion. Il pouvait percevoir la fumée dégagée par le produit aromatique « Disons que c'est un répulsif à problèmes » Dit-elle simplement en souriant sournoisement. Autrement dit, soit un dissimulateur d'aura ou d'hormone Oméga, ou un répulsif anti Alpha… probablement les deux à la fois. « Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud, tu peux utiliser la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir si tu veux »

Suzaku apprécia la discrétion de la jeune femme et marcha jusqu'à la dite pièce. Face au miroir suspendu au dessus de l'évier, l'Omega humidifia son visage. Il redressa la tête et observa son reflet. Ses yeux étaient assombris par les cernes et son teint plus blafard que d'ordinaire. Sa vision se troubla d'un seul coup. Un vertige le déstabilisa, une violente douleur le traversa de part en part, comme foudroyer par l'éclair. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper, l'air devint rapidement étouffant, pourtant sa température corporelle semblait chuter rapidement, lui donnant d'innombrables frissons. Puis arriva la toue fulgurante. Suzaku tomba à terre, toussant à plein poumons dans ses mains afin d'amoindrir le bruit. Puis... rien. Le souffle court et les membres tremblants, Suzaku regarda le contenu de sa main. Une tâche d'un rouge carmin s'écoula de la peau mate, dégouttant sur l'émail blanc du carrelage.

Est-ce que le fait de diminuer à ce point était la résultante de son contrôle sur son instinct d'Omega ? Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de suivre les traitements. Mais peut être qu'au fond il espérait que son métabolisme rejette les médicaments. Qui sait... Il sentit une main caresser son dos courbé, il se sentit misérable. Son hôte préféra ne rien dire, se contentant d'apaiser l'Omega du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'amena de nouveau vers le petit sofa sur lequel il était allongé plus tôt. Elle lui tendit ensuite une tasse et ce dernier l'accepta.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda t-elle enfin « Je m'appelle Evangeline. Je ne m'étais pas encore présentée.

-Suzaku Kururugi. » Répondit-il simplement. Qui était-elle ? Dans ses souvenirs, les relations entre les différentes catégories étaient assez houleuses en particulier celles incluant les Omegas. Mais Evangeline ne semblait nullement y prêter attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu es?

-Je suis une Bêta. Donc tu ne risques rien ici. Ce genre de crises t'arrive souvent ?

-Seulement lorsque j'essaie de prendre les médicaments. Mais rarement en dehors de chez moi.

-Et tu n'as pas de kit d'injection ? J'avais entendu dire que l'injection fonctionnait beaucoup plus efficacement que les comprimés.

-Non. Vu que je travaille essentiellement dans un environnement avec des Omegas ou des Bêtas ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Et aucun des traitements que tu as eu jusqu'à maintenant n'a fonctionné c'est ça ? » Suzaku hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Que voilà un Omega bien particulier. Evangeline devint pensive, elle se leva et revint aussitôt avec une petite boîte circulaire. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et dévoila une crème légèrement rosé. « Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose avec ceci. Je suis pharmacienne, donc j'ai quelques connaissances médicales. »

Vu dans l'état où il était actuellement, cela ne pouvait nullement lui porter atteinte. Il accepta. Evangeline ouvrit légèrement la chemise de l'Omega, mettant ainsi à nue la peau dorée de son propriétaire. Elle n'ouvrit pas plus loin que le haut du torse. Ses clavicules ressortaient harmonieusement à travers la peau et les muscles de Suzaku.

Elle plongea trois de ses doigts dans la mixture et l'étala sur la peau mate de l'autre, entamant d'amples mouvements circulaires afin de faire pénétrer le produit jusque dans l'épiderme. Alors que d'ordinaire l'Omega qui était en lui rejetait toute forme de traitement quelle que soit sa nature, celui-ci s'apaisa à mesure que le parfum enivra ses narines. Un parfum doux et délicat de rose. Suzaku inspira profondément et sentit son corps se détendre sous les soins prodigués.

« Ca va mieux ? Demanda Evangeline

-…Oui. Beaucoup mieux. Qu'est-ce que- !

-Eva ! Où est Lulu ?! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'écria une voix féminine, provenant de l'autre côté du rideau. Une voix qu'il lui était étrangement familière. L'intéressée soupira et essaya de calmer la demoiselle.

-Il va bien d'accord. Il est dans la serre avec Nunna- »

Un violent vent de vitesse interrompit Evangeline dans sa tirade, hurlant un « LULU ! » sur son passage. La tornade se dirigea vers la dite serre, suivi de près par deux autres individus. _C'est un moulin ici ou bien…_ s'interrogea Suzaku. Un peu plus loin, des exclamations se firent entendre depuis la petite pièce où se reposait l'Omega.

« Excuses-moi, je reviens dans quelques minutes » Dit la jeune Bêta tout en se levant.

Pour le moment, Suzaku se contenta de prêter une oreille des plus attentives à la scène.

« Comment va-t-il ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda une première voix, plutôt claire et légèrement dans les aigues, paniquée

-Calme-toi Shirley, s'il te plaît » Shirley ? Une minute, il connaissait une Shirley… « Sa tension est stable, sa respiration aussi. En bref il est juste endormi, d'accord ?

-Endormi ? Juste endormi ?! Il est juste endormi depuis maintenant plus de 6 heures ! Comment veux-tu qu'on reste calme ?! On ne sait même pas ce qui a pu provoquer ça. Enchaîna une seconde jeune femme.

-Milly, à chaque fois qu'il te parlait d'un évènement bizarre, tu lui disais que cela ne pouvait être possible donc forcément il ne ferait pas suffisamment attention. Surtout vu la tête de mule qu'il est. »

C'était des plus houleux, on ne pouvait pas nier le contraire. Il n'était donc pas le seul à s'être évanoui. C'était à la fois rassurant… et étonnement hasardeux comme coïncidence.

Intrigué par la conversation, et également par l'identité du second évanoui, Suzaku se leva et marcha lourdement vers la source puissante sonore. A l'approche de la scène, son cœur s'emballa et sa température corporelle monta petit à petit, il n'y prêta aucune attention. On va dire que c'est dû à une chute de tension et un léger vertige. Une délicate fragrance sucrée lui parvint alors, différente de celle de tout à l'heure. Celle-ci semblait bien plus naturelle. Son corps se détendit aussitôt. De plus en plus curieux. Il s'avança jusque sur le pas de la porte pour observer de plus près le déroulement des évènements. Une véritable pièce de théâtre se déroulait sous ses yeux. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, des personnes qu'il connaissait très bien ce qui le surprit d'autant plus: Rivalz, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, tentant de retenir Milly, une première jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Shirley, une seconde jeune femme rousse presque apeurée devant la scène de discorde. Un peu plus en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, Gino, quelque peu inexpressif marmonnant des mots inintelligibles. Il devait probablement penser que tout ce remue ménage était de sa faute. Et enfin Evangeline, se tenant devant cette étrange assistance comme pour protéger quelque chose, aux côtés d'une jeune fille assise dans un fauteuil mécanique. En regardant plus en détail, Suzaku vît un long canapé sur lequel quelqu'un semblait allongé. Son angle de vue ne lui permettait pas d'en voir plus sur l'occupant endormi. Mais visiblement et des quelques bribes qu'il avait entendu, il était le sujet de cette étrange pièce.

« Arrête Shirley, tu sais très bien que c'est un Alpha ! Depuis toujours tu meurs d'envie d'être son Mate c'est pour ça que tu es autant paniquée ! Tu rêves d'être la première personne qu'il voit en ouvrant les yeux ! S'exclama Milly furieuse, c'était inhabituel venant de la dite demoiselle. Elle qui était constamment enjouée et souriante…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Toi aussi tu avais le béguin pour lui à l'université ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me critiquer comme ça ?! Shirley aussi était tout aussi furieuse.

-Milly, Shirley s'il vous plaît calmez-vous. La jeune fille dans le fauteuil tenta de calmer les tensions mais visiblement sa demande est totalement passée inaperçu.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant vous deux ! » S'écria à son tour Evangeline, mettant fin à la querelle entre les deux jeunes femmes. « J'ai déjà deux alités sur les bras, alors si vous êtes venu ici uniquement pour vous quereller et aggraver leur état allez faire ça dehors ! » Un violent silence tomba aussitôt dans la pièce, même Suzaku sursauta en entendant Evangeline aussi furieuse. « Écoutez, vous êtes des adultes. S'il se réveille je tâcherai de vous prévenir le plus vite possible, mais là maintenant vos petites histoires ne l'aide pas c'est clair ? »

Suite à cette tirade, la tension redescendit presque aussitôt. Et en peu de temps qu'il n'en fallait, le groupe d'ami sortit petit à petit de la pièce par la porte de la boutique adjacente. Suzaku entendit Evangeline emboîter le pas à ses invités et referma aussitôt la porte derrière eux, et très probablement les fenêtres ou autre possible moyen d'entrer.

Voyant que la pièce était désormais vidée de tout occupant, Suzaku avança doucement au centre de la pièce et la première chose qui fascina l'Omega fut l'incroyable serre qui se tenait devant lui. Un véritable jardin secret, semblable à celui dans lequel il avait rencontré Lelouch le soir du bal masque. La végétation y était tout aussi abondante et surtout chacune des plantes présentes resplendissait et dégageait un parfum enivrant. Mais une fragrance l'attira davantage. Un léger parfum de rose, très subtilement sucré. L'odeur était proche de lui. Son regard balaya son environnement et se déposa enfin sur l'hôte du canapé, et principal acteur de la pièce qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Son cœur s'emballa, l'Omega cru un instant perdre son souffle lorsqu'il vit enfin son visage.

« Lelouch... »

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Le parfum attisa encore davantage ses sens, l'attirant irrémédiablement vers l'endormi.

« A ta place, je resterai loin de lui pour l'instant. Son aura pourrait avoir encore des effets sur toi. Evangeline était revenue dans la serre, elle se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte, sa jambe droite croisée nonchalamment devant sa gauche et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle souriait tout en observant l'Omega

-Son aura… ? » Suzaku s'éloigna de l'endormi, à contrecœur il est vrai, et s'avança vers la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que je me suis évanoui ?

-Hm oui et non. Ce n'est pas comme si il l'avait fait volontairement. Mais si tu le permets, on va en discuter plus longuement dans la pièce adjacente »


End file.
